Kohamaru's 100word fics
by kohmaru
Summary: Unlike other author's 100-word fics mine can be used as a holostic treatment for bubonic plague (results may vary, these claims have not been evaluated by the fda) read and review.
1. Lessons in love

Ah...So I'm not dead. I'm planning to update my other stories soon. In the mean time enjoy the following

disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine.

word count: exactly 100

* * *

Miroku eyed the girl across the fire, she seemed deep in thought though he made no comment.

"Miroku-samma?"

"Yes, Kagome-sama?"

"Do you think it's possible to be in love with two people at once?"

Miroku noted her wistful glances towards Inuyasha, and noticed that the while the hanyou in the tree appeared to be napping his ears had trained to the monk's response.

Miroku appeared contemplative for a moment and then gave the answer that Kagome most probably wanted to hear.

"Hai."

She brightened visibly.

"Do you think I should tell Kouga?"

Inuyasha promptly fell from the tree.

* * *

read and review...also check out my other fics. 


	2. On Second thought

A/N Well some of you asked for more, so I thought I'd oblige.

Rating: PG

Word Count: Exactly 100

Title: On Second thought

* * *

What she always noticed were his hands; delicate and long-fingered, a musicians hands, so unlike his brother's.

She watched him now, he miraculously unaware and alone amidst the waves of tall grass.

A mountain that could not bow, she blushed a bit as she drank in his perfection across the distance.

Her first thought was:

_So unlike his brother._

His hair a white wing beating in futile flight a striking contrast to his passive face, but as always her eyes were drawn to his beautiful deadly hands.

Her second was:

_Ehhh? Is he picking his nose?! Ack! Don't eat it!!!_

* * *

read and review please

better, worse, or the same as the first?


	3. The Proposition

Title: Propositions

Rating: PG

Word Count: 100

A/N Sorry not much tops Sesshoumaru picking his nose…without further ado…enjoy.

* * *

"Oh Houshi-sama!"

"Sango…"

"Again?"

"Sango, you're insatiable."

"Houshi-sama where's that stamina you are always bragging about?"

"Ah for you, Sango, I will endure."

Inuyasha and Kagome listened to the exchange silently from behind a large boulder.

"Ah this is a bit embarrassing."

"That bouzu always makes a fool of himself."

"Still…"

"Oi, Kagome?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Do you want to…try…"

"N-nani?!! W-with you?"

"Baka, of course with me!"

"…"

"Well?"

"Uh…I think you'd hurt me Inuyasha."

"Keh."

"…"

"Is it because I'm hanyou?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Partly…"

"Keh! That never mattered to you before."

"Well you never asked to arm-wrestle before!"

* * *

good? Bad? Leave a review.


	4. Spiritual suppository

"Miroku I'm boooored!!"

"Shippou why don't you see what Inuyasha is up to."

"But he always hits me." Shippou wined

Furtively reaching under the folds of his robe Miroku drew out a small smooth rock.

"Well this gem is imbued with spiritual power, guaranteed to subdue your enemies."

"Really? It looks just like a rock."

"No no, I assure you this is a very powerful spiritual artifact."

"I'll take it."

"FUfufuh, just you wait Inuyasha!" Shippou snickered.

-5 minutes later-

"Uh what happened to you Shippou?"

"It didn't work, he thumped me pretty good."

"You didn't just throw it at him did you?"

"Ah, yeah. Why?"

"Oh well, It's a spiritual suppository, you gotta stick it up _there_ pretty good for it to work."

"…" Shippou gulped.

" You don't have any bran muffins do you?"


	5. men

SMACK!!!

"stupid hentai houshi!"

Sango stormed from the hut into the night.

-elsewhere-

"Osuwari!"

THUD!

" Oi, bitch!"

Kagome stomped towards the hut.

" MEN!" both girls sighed simultaneously in exacerbation.

"Sango-chan?"

"Kagome-chan?"

Both girls smiled faintly their plights all too familiar to the other. In the moonlight the sympathetic looks they exchanged seemed to linger longer then usual, seemed appraising rather then supportive.

"_hmmm…men?"_

Kagome was the first to look away, a blush spreading prettily over her cheeks.

"_nah…"_

"Er…um…think I'll check on Inuyasha."

" Uh, yeah and Miroku's probably, umm…" Sango stammered already turning back towards the hut.


End file.
